The land of the flute
by zealotmatrix77
Summary: I have gone to another world to find a flute that can bring people back from the dead. i used a spell on a book i had wrote to gain the powers of the characters inside. i ended up a in a mysterous new world. but i had lost my memory when i got there. i spend my journey remembering who i am.


**I do not own naruto or fairy tail. just this oc**

I get up and my head hurts. the air is cold and the sky is cloudy like a god in the sky is sad and depressed from a breakup and natures reflecting that view.

I see something in the distant . I strain my eyes to notice it's a town . I smile weakly . I walk towards it tired and kinda dizzy.

After a few yards of stumbling and muttering to my self.

A strangle dressed man guy stops me. He summons whats looks like a magic circle around himself and yells something in an odd language then yells the words.

"Shadow Punch!". I get hit by 20 punch's from the shadows. at his feet the powerful force shoots me back into a tree behind me so hard i crack it.

my back has a few broken bones and my head is bleeding. i start to feel faint and everything goes black . i can feel my inner darkness take over and an evil force wanting revenge flow through me.

my eyes glow weirdly and I grin demonic. I get up my broken bones cracking. I roar an unearthly roar like a demon has conquered a poor soul. It breaks the peaceful area and shake's the earth.

The animals nearby run away knowing of the impending doom.

He looks in fear and runs away with the screams of a serial killer victim. I flashed hands signs for a jutsu and summons a shadow chain from both my hands that shoot forward with blinding speed. They stabbed right through him with blood coming off his body.

I pulled him close with my shadow chains and grabbed his neck with bone crushing strength i asked him with a voice that sounds like many people were talking all at once.

He peed himself and fainted. i get pissed and punched him in the gut with vicious force. He throws up and still was unresponsive. so i throw him aside and walked to the town.

At the guild nearby a building full of wizards were talking.

"so natsu how are you doing today " says a blonde girl with a cheerful smile.

A pink haired guy with light skin and a cat floating next to him.

yells out with fire belching from is mouth .

"IM PUMPED!":natsu

"Thats good ": the winged blue cat.

"also happy where did you put the money we got on our last mission.":natsu eyes the cat suspiciously

i used it for food:happy the blue winged cat. He grins happily.

Natsu looks with anger

"and you didn't share!?":natsu

"sorry":happy . He rubs his head

"it was so yummy when i had just one fish i couldn't help but eat them all...:happy

An explosion went off nearby. In walks a guy saying he was being chased by a powerful wizard and he needed saving.

He's in rags and bleeding severely.

He gets impaled by a chain with a kunai on its end and pulled out of the door as quickly as he came in .

The door close in a flash .

Everyone freezes shocked by what happened and stare at the door waiting for what will happen next.

I walk in and see everyone. i scan the area quickly. I smell the air and see the darkness that plagues their souls.

I look at a pink haired guy with what looked like fire energy flowing through him.

"odd its like fire chakra but slightly different (i grin) sounds yummy hahahahaha" :me

He charges forth with fiery fists.

"you're gonna be taught a lesson for breaking in like that!:natsu

I quickly appear behind him and elbow him into the wall on the other side of the first floor with ease.

I then shadow roar with the voice of a banshee .

The room goes dark and all the windows close and lock.

Then boom I'm sent flying through the front door and hit a nearby building a mile away.

the heavy darkness in the guild disappears as mysteriously as it got there.

A little guy walks out of the hole in his office and jumps off the balcony.

He lands softly and looks around at his pupils confused faces.

I wake up later in their guild all chained up and my memory gone.

**Its a ok begining.**


End file.
